A Hollywood Kidnapping
by LuciI'mHooome
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
>"Tawni, come on! Let me in the dressing room. I know you are sad because he broke up, but you have to talk about it, you'll feel better, I promise! Please let me inside." Sonny banged on the door and tried to get Tawni to open the door. When it did not work out she crawled through the ventilation system.<p>

"Hey, Tawni. I have an idea! Let's go to Miami!" Tawni was first confused to hear Sonny's voice but not see her, but then realized she was Sonny was, she was in the ventilation system. She got down Sonny and said:  
>"No! I do not want to leave this room. Not since Kevin broke up with me." It ended up in tears as usually.<br>"But think of all the hot guys."  
>"Kevin was hot!" Tawni yelled. Sonny thought 'Woow, this was not easy<em>.<em>'  
>"That's it! We're going to Miami, no matter what you say! Get it?" Tawni looked at Sonny with tear-filled eyes. "Who else is going with us?" Sonny said:<p>

"Well, it's going to be you, me, Zora, Grady, Nico and… chad." Tawni looked confused.  
>"And who? Oh, don't tell me Chad is going with us to the vacation! I thought it was just going to be the cast members, you know."<br>"I never said that it was just going to be us! And by the way, Chad is my boyfriend and he's going along! Now pack your bags so that you're ready tomorrow when we're going."

The next day at the airport, Sonny tried to cheer Tawni up, Zora had some issues with the security and her snake, Grady and Nico fought over some video game and Chad yelled at Nico and Grady for fighting about a video game. It was a huge chaos, so to speak. When Sonny said "Look Tawni! Isn't that boy really hot?" Chad snapped.

"And what do you mean by that? Do you want him to be your boyfriend?" he said and pointed to a tall man with dark hair and a trench coat.

"NO! No offense sir." She said turned to the man with the trench coat.

"None taken" he said with a smile.

"Chad it's not like that and you know it! I was just trying to cheer up Tawni and you know that is the reason that we're going to Miami!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Sonny, what just happened?" Tawni was standing right beside Sonny.

"I think we just broke up..."

"Flight 313 to Miami is now boarding." Sonny talked to Zora to ask if she could switch seat with her so she wouldn't be sitting close to Chad, when she heard the mechanical voice.

"Please Zora?" Zora wasn't a tough one to break so she allowed Sonny to switch the seats, she didn't really want to sit with Tawni.

"Okay, I can sit next to Chad. But you owe me one."

When Zora got sick of listening to Chads whining, she took out her snake out of her bag.

"How did you get that past the security?"

"A magician never tells her secrets." She said plainly with a shrug. Chad looked puzzled.

"And what on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"You try to figure that out while I listen to music." And with that she plugged in her iPod.

At the same time, the woman voice said "You can now walk around in the airplane."

Sonny and Tawni were talking about what they were going to do in Miami.

"I'm going to shop a lot in Miami. You know, as therapy!" she said when she saw Sonny look at her with the sarcasm dripping from her eyes, as Sonny was saying "Wow, why am I not surprised?" with her eyes. Chad went over to her seat to talk to Sonny, but when he came to her seat, she wasn't there! He didn't know what to do, so he just walked over to his place and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

When a minute had past and she still hadn't come back, Chad started to get worried. He walked over to her seat and asked Tawni where she was. Tawni was listening to music so she didn't hear him. He walked back to his sit and sat down with a sigh.

On the way back from the restroom she accidentally walked into the tall, dark haired man in the trench coat from the airport. "Sorry." She mumbled without looking up. "It's okay, I'm Derek Wilkins by the way." He said with a smile and reached out his hand. Sonny took it and said "Sonny Munroe." He burst out laughing. Sonny frowned. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, I just thought of something funny. You're from that TV-show, So Random, right?" Sonny smiled. It was obvious he was a fan. "Yeah, you know that show?" He smiled wide. "Yeah, my niece loves it! Every time I'm left babysitting she wants to watch it. She's not allowed to see it, because my sister thinks she's too young." Sonny nodded understanding. "How old is she?" "She's 8." "Oh, I don't think that's too young." "Yeah me neither but my sister obviously thinks that." Sonny had a voice in her head that told her not to trust him, but she liked his personality, so she ignored that voice. Then she remembered that she needed to go back to her seat. "Excuse me, I need to go back to my seat." And with that she left.

When she sat down at her seat, she picked up her book and started reading. After a while, a flight attendant came with a small cart with food and some beverages. Sonny felt hungry, so she accepted a salad with dressing on top, and a bottle of water. Tawni took a diet coke and a nonfat yogurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry but I don't think I will continue this story… I have sort of lost my inspiration for this story, so I won't continue it. I'm really lousy at updating stories, and I have a lot on my mind right now, plus I'm writing a few other stories which may come later, but maybe just as one-shots, so please ceck it out when it comes. **


End file.
